Collection
by acethebatdog2039
Summary: Just a collection of one shots about Terry McGinnis and the Bat Family Part Three of the Truth Series. Updated: 07/01/2013, Status: Complete, Summary: Episode Tags: Babel, Sneak Peek, Big Time/Betrayal, Out of the Past
1. Chapter 1

Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Batman Beyond Fanfiction

* * *

A/N: Basically like my Mass Effect story but with Batman characters. Also nothing is mine. Batman is Bob Kane's. Terry McGinnis is DC Comics and the WB. The first chapter is mostly Bruce watching Terry.

* * *

Cook

He was never much of a cook

Even after Alfred passed

The best he could do was soup

But now with Terry in his life, no more soup

"Dinner ready?" Bruce asked

The boy looked up from the stove

"Yup, and it isn't soup"

* * *

Repair

There were engine parts all over the floor of the garage

All of this in a circle around Terry

From what Bruce knew about engine it look like the crank shaft had a crack in it

He cleared his throat

The teenage looked up guilty

"Umm, it was making a noise."

Bruce raised an eyebrow

"I'll fix it. Really"

* * *

Boredom

He learned the hard way many years ago that a bored teenage wasn't good

Terry was the same way

The boy just couldn't sit still

Bruce now understood why parents made their children do sports

"Terry, sit down"

"But this is boring"

"There's not I can do about it. The doctor will be here soon"

Terry sighed

* * *

Check

The teenager was surprisingly good at chess

Then again Bruce always found playing against Clark rather simple

He watched from the sides as the new Batman made his next move

"Checkmate" he said

Clark groaned

"Five moves Clark. You're worse than I remember" Bruce said

* * *

Intimidate

He watched from afar as his protégé's first meeting with Wonder Woman went on

The boy looked almost frightful of the woman in front of him

Terry was nodding is a lot and speaking very fast.

Bruce remembered Tim's first meeting with the Amazon Princess went about the same way

He saw the boy move away as fast as he could without running from the Princess

"Did I say something?" she asked Bruce

"He's a little intimidated by you"

They both felt the wind rush passed them

"I so don't blame the kid."

Wally ran away before Diana could give chase.

* * *

A/N: I miss writing Batman Beyond. I miss Terry. Did you guys hear that Terry is getting his own book for DC Comic? It's awesome I know. I know it's short.

Later,

Ace


	2. Chapter 2

Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Chapter 2

A/N: Terry's age jumps a bit around at this point. There will be a side note for how old he is.

* * *

Welcome (_Terry Age: 20)_

He wasn't sure when he became part of their family

He wasn't sure if it was after one Christmas or what

Every McGinnis get together he was called.

Terry's birthday

Matt's birthday

Even Mary's birthday

New Year's Eve

Easter

Thanksgiving

Christmas Eve

Christmas

He became welcome in their family

It wasn't just that he became part of their family

* * *

Twenty First _(Terry Age: 21)_

His mother made sure Bruce took the boy out for his first drink

The rest of the weekend was planned to hang out with the girls

But today on his twenty first birthday Terry McGinnis was spending it with Bruce Wayne and a few others

Tim pushed a beer to the kid and told him to drink

Terry drank it listening to Tim's and Dick's stories of their twenty first birthdays

The boy laughed at their stories

Bruce watched as he tried to hid the face every time he took a drink of the now warm beer

Bruce chuckled to himself

* * *

Late Night Worry (_Terry Age: 31, __Epilogue)_

He didn't know why he was worried

It wasn't like he couldn't go downstairs to the cave

It was that he didn't want to

He knew he could trust the boy

Boy

Terry wasn't a boy any longer

He hadn't been in a boy in years

It was just easier to think of him as a boy

And not of what he was really was

A grown man

But he couldn't stop from worrying

He guessed it was the father in him

* * *

Dance (Terry Age: 25)

The one thing he hated about being back as the CEO and Chairman of the Board of Wayne Enterprises was the parties

The fake smile he had to put on for people he only saw once or twice a year

He wasn't trying to pick ladies anymore to keep up with what everyone though he should do

He was making small talk

Something he was terrible at

Out of the corner of his eye saw Dick, Tim, and Barbara

They were watching something

Bruce made his way to them

Resting his hand on Tim's shoulder he asked what or who they were watching

Tim pointed to his protégé and his girlfriend

They both had smiles and dancing to slow music

"Looks like I should hold more of these parties. At least they are enjoying it"

* * *

Calm (Terry Age: 19)

"Kid, stop moving your head so much, you look like a doggie on a dashboard."

"Sorry Bruce"

"Just take a deep breath in your mouth"

Bruce paused

Terry took a deep breath

"Now out your nose. Feel any better?"

"Nope"

Bruce sighed on the other side of the com link

"Terry, you need to calm down."

"I just don't want to fuck this up, Bruce."

The boy's voice came over the speakers of the cave

"You're not going to mess this up, Terry."

"Yeah, well Rex thinks so."

"Don't worry about him. He's just mad that you got picked for this undercover op and he didn't."

He heard Terry chuckle on the other end.

"Just stay calm and you'll do fine. Trust me kid, the first one is always the hardest."

He heard Terry take another deep breath in his mouth and out his nose.

"Let's do this, Bruce."

'Atta boy, Terry' the old man thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: This is dedicated to you, Dwayne McDuffie. R.I.P. You will be missed.

P.S. I shouldn't write anything late at night after two glasses of wine.

Ace


	3. Chapter 3

Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Chapter 3

* * *

College

Bruce watched the teenager

The boy was done with high school has of yesterday

His mother had called and said that he hadn't applied to any colleges.

None

He watched as the boy took apart another circuit board.

Terry would look at the pieces and then at the board

Bruce chuckled as he threw the board across the cave floor.

"What you working on Terry?"

The boy looked up from his work and looked over at him.

"Just another remote for the car, the other one is too slow."

Bruce nodded.

"Terry I have an idea"

The boy did what Ace mostly did when he was confused.

"Gotham State as excellent Electrical Engineering program"

He just watched him.

"If that's something you want to do Terry, I can't push you into it."

Terry smiled at him and went back to work.

Bruce guessed he had his answer.

* * *

February 19, 2045, Terry age: 22

He was never a fan of his birthday

Alfred always made a big deal about it

He never understood why people wanted to celebrate getting older.

He was turning 85 today.

He didn't want anyone to celebrate that

Bruce knew he was old and he didn't need anyone to remind him of that.

Pulling himself out of bed Bruce grabbed his cane.

He notices that Ace was nowhere to be found.

Making his way to the kitchen he found a plate covered by another plate.

Next to the plates an envelope

He found Ace sleeping in the dog bed Terry had gotten him.

Uncovering the other plate he found a small breakfast.

He had to smirk.

This was all Terry's doing.

Picking up the envelope, he opened it to find a card.

The card was simple, with what seemed to be a father and son on the cover.

Opening the card he found Terry's messy handwriting.

"_My father gave me the greatest gift anyone could give another person: he believed in me. ~ Jim Valvano_

_Happy Birthday Bruce! _

_I know you hate celebrating your birthday, but get over it. _

_What do this for you to show you have much you mean to me. _

_You believed in me when no one else did. _

_And for that I thank you._

_I may have lost one father but I found another one._

_Love you, old man._

_Terry_

* * *

Fight (March 2045)

Terry knew reunions like theses never go well.

The one with Barbara didn't

The with Tim definitely didn't go well

Seeing as they all almost died during that one, Terry was sure it definitely didn't go well.

And from the sounds coming from the cave the one with Dick wasn't going well either.

"You're a stubborn old bastard you know that?"

"Oh, and you aren't? It's been over fifty years, Dick"

"You promised after what happened with Tim no one would ever wear of these suits again!"

They were fighting about him.

"Tim was a child and he had no right to be out in the streets, you didn't either!"

Terry looked over at Tim and Barbara near Bruce's desk.

"They always fight like this?" he asked quietly

They both nodded.

"Oh and the kid upstairs isn't a child?"

"Terry isn't a child, he's an adult!"

"Yeah, he is now! What about six years ago? He was sixteen Bruce. The same age as Jason when he…"

"I know how old Jason was Dick. I was there!"

"So, what you let another young boy play hero!"

"Terry doesn't need to answer to you"

"Yeah, that's right, because he only answers to the old man."

* * *

Believe to Care (Set after _Fight_)

"Mr. Grayson?"

Dick turned around from the window.

Standing behind him was the 22 year old Batman.

Dick shook his head, no Bruce was still Batman

In his eyes this kid was playing dress up.

Terry was holding the cowl his hand, getting ready for his night time activities.

"Mr. Grayson?"

"Listen kid. Learn it now… the only people Bruce _ever _loved were his parents."

The boy tried to hide his anger at the older man.

"He doesn't care about you, me, or anyone. Just his mission."

Terry shook his head, "I don't believe that."

"Believe what you want. But it's dangerous to stand behind him. Get out now or regret it later."

With that Dick Grayson walked out of Wayne Manor once again

* * *

Love (May 2045, two months after _Fight & Believe to Care)_

"Hi Bruce… What's… What's for dinner?" Terry gasped as the pain hit again.

"Terry!"

Bruce rushed as quickly to the boy.

He reached Terry in time just before he fell to the floor.

"Uff! Fainted… Don't worry Ace, don't worry, boy, he's going to be fine… We'll take care of him, won't we?"

He somehow managed to get the young man to one of the beds in the cave, the dog behind him the whole way.

"Ace, your master's a stubborn, stupid old… Told himself he let go of the cape, but never really did…"

Bruce pulled the shirt part of the suit up to uncover the boy's injuries.

"…Because he never knew what he be without it. He—"

Bruce sighed.

He pulled the cowl off the boy's head, brushing some of his dark hair away from his eyes.

"Oh, Terry…"

He sighed again and started to work.

"Then this _kid_ comes along, does the job, and does it so well… Maybe not with my total focus, but without all my pain…"

He thought of the boy's mother and little brother

The lovely girlfriend

The nerdy best friend

"…And the old man who thought he could hand over his _life's mission _start's to feel _threatened, _and that feeling _grows…"_

He cleaned the blood away from the wound

"…So he starts looking for _faults _in the kid, _manufacturing _them…"

He set up Terry with a unit of blood

"…While also manufacturing a way he can stay in _control_…"

He thought of all those nights thinking about Terry's record

"And now he might _die _before I can tell him what a good soldier… what a good _friend_ he is…"

Bruce dressed the wounds, sighing when the job was done.

"…All because I'm a _stupid stubborn old man._"

He watched Terry's chest rise and fall

"…That's sweet, Bruce…" Came a light chuckle from the bed. "…But next, just get me a card, huh…?"

Blue eyes met blue eyes

"_Terry_! How much did you-"

A light grin came across the boy's lips. "I didn't hear _anything_… you big _softie."_

Bruce gave him a light smile as well.

"Well… whatever you _did _hear…" Bruce rested a large hand on Terry's forehead rubbing his thumb back and forth. "…It's true."

"So, what's for dinner?"

Bruce shook his head

"Later, just rest"

Bruce didn't remove his hand until Terry fell asleep

But he did pull up a chair to see by his bedside for the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: ummmm, yeah, My bad guys. Most of the dialogue from this one comes from the Batman Beyond comics they were running with some Hush storyline. It's very good by the way. Thanks to the ones that have reviewed and everything else. Sorry it took so long. Also side note, 4 out of 5 of this shots take place in 2045. Just so no ones lost or anything.

Ace


	4. Chapter 4

Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Chapter 4: Return of the Joker

* * *

Nightmare (Post Return of the Joker)

All he could smell was paint

That white paint

How he hated that smell

Laughter

How he hated that high pitched laughter

Another sound pulled Bruce from his own nightmare

Ace pawed at his bedroom door

The dog turned and barked at him

Pulling himself out of his bed he opened the door for the dog

Ace barked as he ran down the hallway.

"Ace"

The dog pawed at what was Terry's door.

He barked again

Bruce opened the door

Ace ran over to the side of the bed.

The boy was lying on his side with one arm under his pillow

Balled up in his right hand was the bed sheet.

Terry moaned in his sleep

Ace rested his head on the side of the bed

"…Dad…" the boy moaned

"Oh, Terry"

Bruce sat down at the edge of the bed

It seems he wasn't the only one having nightmares

Bruce placed a hand on the back of the teen's neck

After a second Terry quiet down

Ace buried his face into Terry's shirt and mewed softly

Bruce figured he was needed here more than anything

* * *

Broken Glass (Post Return of the Joker)

Terry wanted to make sure the cases were repaired by the time Bruce got home from the hospital

It was hard to replace the glass but it took time.

He deiced to replace Tim's case last.

He wasn't sure if he should try to repair the Robin suit or leave Bruce to do it.

Taking a long look at the suit that Tim wore a long time ago

Terry sighed

The last piece of glass went into place, closing the case door he was finished.

He brushed some hair from his forehead and went to suit up.

* * *

Lawless (Terry's Past, 2037, Gotham City, Terry age 14)

"_I was a pretty bad kid once. Ran with a rough crowd, broke a lot of laws and my folks' hearts."_

"Come on Charlie!"

Terry hit the ground running.

He could hear the sirens behind them

"_The kind of kid you wouldn't have wasted a second punch on."_

He almost fell he was running so fast.

"Keep running T!"

Terry stopped when the police car blocked the alley opening.

"_Your point?"_

"Shit!"

The stopped as the police moved in.

"Stop!" one of them yelled.

"_I'm trying to make up from past sins. The state said juvie wiped me clean, but my soul tells me different."_

"Charlie?"

"Put your hands on your head!" The officer yelled.

"Just do what they say T."

"_Every time I put on that suit, I help people who are in trouble. I guess on a personal level…"_

The boys put their hands on their heads.

"Now get on your knees!"

"_It's a chance to like a worthwhile human being again."_

They did just that.

"Charlie? What are we going to do?" Terry wasn't sure.

"Let me take care of it, Tiny." His best friend said.

"_In my eyes, if no one else's."_

Because of that night, his life was never same.

"_It's what I want Bruce."_

_Riding away from Wayne Manor Terry couldn't pull himself from the memoires of that night._

* * *

Connect (Post Return of the Joker)

They made small talk for a while.

But small talk wasn't something Bruce was good at

That's when Barbara picked up the conversation.

"How are the kids, Tim?"

A big smile appeared on his face

"Oh they are good. Kevin just finished his second year at Northwestern University."

"What is he studying at school?" Bruce heard through Barbara about the boy heading out to Northwestern.

"He wants to be a teacher for special needs kids."

Bruce nodded

"What about Michele?" Barbara handed Bruce a cup of coffee.

"She's a year a behind Terry in high school."

Tim looked away from them.

"Is he alright?"

Bruce looked over at Barbara, and then back at Tim.

"He's fine, Tim. Just some bruises on his neck. But, he'll be fine."

Tim nodded

Barbara touched his arm in comfort.

"You didn't do that to him Tim." She told him

He nodded again

"But, I'm a parent Barb, and I had something to do with hurting a child."

Bruce spoke up this time.

"Tim that wasn't you, that was a monster. A monster that never…"

When did this get so hard?

"It doesn't matter now, thank God for Terry, huh?" Tim said looking at them both.

* * *

Worthwhile (Post Return of the Joker)

It was late when Bruce came home from the hospital.

He sat in front of the computer waiting for Terry to come back.

He noticed that the cases were fixed, very thing but Tim's suit.

That he would do himself at a later date.

Turning on the com-link, he wanted to check on Terry.

"Terry?"

There was pause

"Hey Bruce, how's Tim?"

Always worried about someone else

"He's fine, Terry. He was more worried about you."

Terry chuckled

"Did you tell him I'm fine?"

"I did"

Terry's masked face came into view as he got into the car.

"I should be home soon; I want to check the docks before I come in."

Terry cut the feed.

A beep brought Bruce's attention

The blood tests he set up before the attack on cave we're done.

Opening the test results, his picture and Terry's were on the screen.

For once he was speechless.

He was a father

He was a father of adopted children but this was different.

This was blood…

His son

* * *

A/N: Awesome, another chapter done! Hope you all liked this! Now, I'm going to bed.

Ace


	5. Chapter 5

Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Chapter 5

0-*- **10001** -*-0

Joy (_Terry's age: Over 40, Post-__Epilogue)_

The sounds of giggles reached his ears, sitting in the greenhouse with the roses Bruce could hear them. Drinking his tea, more giggles came through the air. "Daddy!" More giggles of a little boy. "Daddy, put me down!" The little laughed this time. "Alright let's find Grandpa." An older voice said. Bruce heard the little feet on the ground. "Grandpa! Grandpa!"

A boy no more than four stopped in front of him. "Grandpa!" He was bouncing with excitement. "Daddy, says it's time for dinner." The little boy started to pull at his hand. "Alright little man let Grandpa get out of his chair." Two strong arms came in and picked up the child. The air filled with giggles again.

"Daddy!"

With the little boy resting on his shoulder being held in place by one his father's large hands, Terry helped Bruce up with the other one. "Looks like you're going to have to ask Uncle Clark for help, Bruce" The older Bruce teased. "Uncle Clark can't hurt my Daddy! My Daddy is the best!"

Terry moved his son so he was sitting on his shoulders. "Daddy, can I help make dinner?" Terry shook his head, "Bruce, we're still trying to clean the cookie dough off the ceiling."

0-*- **10001** -*-0

Migraine (Terry age 22, Post-'Love', 'Fight', 'Believe to Care', and 'February 19, 2045', few weeks after 'Love')

Closing the clock door that went to the cave Clark looked around for his old friend. "Bruce!" he called out. "Kent!" he heard in a hushed whisper, turning to the manor's kitchen. Bruce was poking his head out of it.

"Quiet," the old man hissed low enough for his super hearing to pick up. He watched Bruce jerk his head to the kitchen. Sitting down next to his best friend at the breakfast nook he took in Bruce's appearance. He looked much older than the last time he saw him. "Bruce, where's Terry?" he asked in a low tone. "He missed the meeting today."

"Upstairs."

"Why are we whispering?"

Bruce took a drink from his coffee mug. "Terry has a migraine." Focusing on Terry's heartbeat, he could hear the blood pumping in Terry's veins. "Was he asleep when you came down here?"

Bruce nodded.

"Well, he's not now."

Clark closed his eyes as he heard Terry moan in pain. "How long as he been like this?"

Bruce looked at the clock on the wall. "About three days."

"Didn't he go to the ER?"

"We got back this morning."

Bruce drained the rest of his coffee and pulled himself from the chair.

"Why don't you go lay down, I'll take care of him."

"No, Clark. I'll do it." Bruce rubbed his face. "I have to take care of him, Clark. He's my boy." Clark was confused.

"What do you mean your boy?"

Bruce looked away his friend. "He's my son, Clark."

Clark was speechless. "Bruce, this is not a good time to get a sense of humor."

"I'm not kidding, Clark."

"He's your son?" he couldn't believe it. "How long have you known?"

Bruce poured himself another cup; he looked down at the black liquid. "After the Joker, I ran a DNA test. Had to make sure Terry wasn't inflected with the Joker toxin." Because of the years of being friends with Bruce, Clark knew when he was lying. But, this he would let it go.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

Alptraum (Terry age 24, four months after a mass earthquake in Gotham)

_They were walking in the alley. The anniversary of his parent's deat; it was starting to get colder out Terry blew into his hands. "What do you want me to make for dinner, old man?"_

_He grunted. "I know you weren't fan of the pea soup," Was the boy's comment. "My mother loved lasagna." Terry took the roses from him and arranged them on the ground. Terry stood up, "Then I guess I'll make that." The pair made their way out of the alley. Something didn't feel right, Terry must have felt it too. He came to stand in front of Bruce._

_A man standing in front of them, blocking their path, they couldn't see his face. "Give me your money and no one gets hurt." He threatened. Terry raised his hands in front of his chest, "Alright man, just take it easy." A sudden noise made the man jump; he pointed the gun at Terry's chest. "It's fine. Just take it easy. I'm just going to get my wallet." Terry's voice was calm. Another noise sent the man over the edge. A loud bang filled Bruce's ears._

Bruce pulled himself from the nightmare. He wiped the sweat from his face with his hand. Looking at the clock, he sighed at the time. 4:30 AM the bright orange clock read. Throwing the covers off and grabbing his cane Bruce made his way down the hallway. He stopped at Terry's door. He opens the door slowly to find his protégé asleep. Four long months since the boy broke his back in the earthquake. Four months of sleepless nights.

Painful surgeries.

Countless doctors.

Even deep asleep Terry looked to be in pain. But at least he was safe. Bruce pulled the blanket higher on Terry. Closing the bedroom door he sighed. Collecting himself he went downstairs to make coffee.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

Episode VI (Terry age 24, six months after a mass earthquake in Gotham, _Post- Alptraum_)

"No way!" Bruce had to say he was amused. With Terry still stuck in bed with his broken back, the pair had started spending more time together. Even if that did mean Bruce had to spend that time in his own bedroom. Their day would start off normal, Terry's meds, his meds; Tim would come over to help Terry with getting dressed, showering and anything else he needed.

By midday Tim would set Terry up in Bruce's room, with movies and a computer for the younger man to work on his Master's degree. Depending on the day either Bruce or Tim would spend the day with Terry. Today was Bruce's turn. "What's wrong Terry?" Terry looked over at him. "She can't be his sister." Bruce chuckled, "Why not?"

"They made out in the last movie!" Bruce blamed Tim for getting Terry into Star Wars. "They didn't make out."

"Oh yeah, because her tongue wasn't down his throat, I don't know about you but most people would call that making out."

"Just watch the movie Terry."

Bruce watched Terry's face as the heroes of the movie encountered Ewoks. "What the shit is that?" It took everything for Bruce not to smile. "It's a mini Teddy-Bear with a stick!" Yes, Terry watching Star Wars while on pain meds could be called a form of entertainment. As the Death Star explodes Terry is shaking his head. "That is why we can't have nice things."

0-*- **10001** -*-0

Episode Tag: Payback

"_By the way, exactly what did you say in that group to get Payback so mad at me? You must've given quite a convincing performance." _

"_Who said anything about performing?" _

The drive back from the hotel was quiet. Bruce had never seen the teenage that silent before.

_And you wonder why you're alone._

Terry never looked at him, the whole ride back to the house. Just what did Terry say during that group therapy session? Bruce knew he was a hard ass. But there was a reason for that. He didn't want this boy to end up like the others.

Like Jason. Like Tim.

Terry threw the car in park and head for the door in the garage. Bruce shook his head. Ace greeted him at the door. By the time he made it down to the cave, Terry was already suited up and jumping in the Batmobile. Bruce sat down at the super computer and sighed. He really did mess this one up. Within seconds he had all the video logs pulled up from the session.

He was about to hit play when he stopped. This was an invasion of Terry's privacy. He had no right to watch this video. The detective side of him was yelling at him to hit play. The other half a mentor or father figure told him not too. The detective won.

"_He's never satisfied with anything I do. It's like he thinks he's the only one in the whole world to ever do this job right. Feel like I'm never going to be good enough for him." _Terry's angry face filled the screen. _ "…never going to be good enough for him."_

He listened to the rest of the session video.

"_Maybe if he gets away from that house for a night it'll mellow him out a little."_

"_From what you've told us, that old man will never mellow out." The girl next to Terry said._

"_You don't know the half if it. Look I don't want to talk about this, okay?"_

_Terry crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the camera. _

Bruce closed the video and sat back in the chair.

Terry's voice filled his ears.

"…_never going to be good enough for him."_

0-*- **10001** -*-0

A/N: Had to fix Terry's age in two of them. ...Then I kinda edited it. It looks better. Well I think so. All the others will get edited at some point. -Ace


	6. Chapter 6

Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Chapter 6

0-*- **10001** -*-0

Prodigal (Terry's age: 25)

"So, the prodigal son has returned home," said the man entering the room. "And he's here to claim the riches he has already squandered."

"And you are?" Terry asked.

"How fitting that you have no idea who I am." He pulled his hands from his pockets.

"In his infinite wisdom, he cares for and nurtures complete strangers, yet his own flesh and blood is cast aside for hollow pretenders."

He gestured to the younger Batman.

"Oh, if I were you Terry, I would tread ever so carefully. Father may find another stray on the way home and you too will find yourself exiled from this castle."

He gave Terry an evil smile.

"It's inevitable you know."

"Damian that is enough," Bruce held up one his hands. "Terry come with me."

Bruce pointed at Damian

"You stay here."

"Oh no, please. Allow me to give the two of you some time. After all, you and I know where we stand."

"That is enough Damian" Bruce raised his voice.

Damian held his hands up.

Grabbing Terry by his elbow Bruce led the younger man out of the room, leaving Damian with his older adopted brothers, and ex-sister in law.

Out of earshot Terry pulls his elbow away.

"Who the hell is that?"

Anger flashed in the young man's eyes.

"Terry, Damian is my son."

It took Terry a second to respond

"Excuse me?"

"He's my son, Terry"

"The spawn of the Devil is you're son?"

"In so many words, yes."

"Who's his mother?"

Bruce paused for a beat.

"Talia"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Terry…"

"Really? Last time I checked her father tried to kill you a few times. What you don't remember a few years ago? Because I sure do."

Bruce ran a hand over his face.

"So what does he want? He wants the mantle? Well he can't have it."

"Terry…"

"I can't believe you! The fact that you never told me about him, I thought we were passed hiding things from each other after The Joker."

The boy started to walk away, Bruce reached out to grab his arm.

Terry pulled it away before Bruce could grab him.

"Terry, let me explain."

"No, I'm done; I'm tired of being lied to. When you get tired of hiding things, call me."

0-*- **10001** -*-0

Waiting (Terry's age: 25) Post _Prodigal_

They all heard the front door slam.

Dick and Barbara hurried out into the hall and peered through the window.

They watch Terry drive off on his bike.

Tim's eyes never left Damian.

Dick and Barbara came back into the room

"He's gone" Dick said

Tim looked between his brothers and ex-sister in law. "I'm going to check on the old man."

Tim went to walk out of the room but paused.

"I would leave if I were you, Damian."

Tim walked through the house

He found his adopted father sitting in the dining room staring out the window.

"Bruce"

"Is Terry gone?"

Tim nodded

"He left a few minutes ago."

Tim came deeper in the room

"What happened?"

"We had a fight about Damian."

Bruce sighed

"Well more of he yelled and such."

Tim nodded

"He quit Tim."

Tim sat down next to Bruce.

"Give him some time, time to cool off."

Bruce grew quiet again

"He told me to call him when I was done lying to him."

"How long you going to wait to call him?"

"I'll give him a few days."

0-*- **10001** -*-0

Ashamed (Terry's age: 25) Post _Prodigal & Waiting_

He hated when the phone would ring in the middle of the night.

Always hated that sound

But after the few days he's been having he was almost relieved to hear the phone ring.

That phone call was the reason he found himself sitting in an ER of Gotham General Hospital at 4 am.

Mary McGinnis paced in the hallway

The 17 year old Matthew had fallen asleep again.

His hands were resting on the top of his cane.

They were still waiting for news on Terry.

Terry, who had left the Manor hours ago in a fit of rage against Bruce, had somehow found himself in his old gang territory.

Somewhere he hasn't been since he was sixteen.

The territory of The Graveyard Specialists wasn't somewhere someone wanted to be at night.

Terry had been jumped by a dozen plus the two leaders, Red and Jace.

Bruce never would have known of the attack unless Terry's mother called.

He had found Terry's mother in tears when he arrived at hospital.

A quick call to Barbara and her son, Jimmy, and they were out to the scene.

"Mary, please sit down." His voice was soft so he wouldn't wake Matthew.

She sat down next to him

He offered his hand, which she took gratefully

She let out a shaky sigh, "Tell me he's going to be okay."

"He's going to be fine."

She nodded

The sun had started to rise when a triage doctor walked into the hallway.

"Mrs. McGinnis?"

Both Mary and Bruce went to stand but the doctor waved them down.

"How is he?" Mary asked

"He's a tough kid. He's going to be fine." The Doctor flipped through the chart. "Poor kid took a beating, six broken ribs, five cracked ones, his left collar bone is broken, left shoulder dislocated, and his nose and cheekbone are broken."

"My God…" Mary started trembling

"Also, he's going have to stay a few days."

"Why?" Bruce asked concerned

"One of his lungs was punctured in the attack. We have a chest tube in right now and I want him to stay so there aren't any complications."

"Can I see him?" Mary asked.

The doctor nodded and took Mary into Terry's room.

Bruce sat and waited.

True, he could go in and see Terry.

Mary would even welcome his presence.

But Bruce waited.

He waited because in spite of his age and his experience, Terry was still just a kid.

Like Dick said.

And now he was a kid who needed his mother.

Bruce waited because he needed to tell Terry something.

Something very important, that Mary didn't need to hear just yet.

Most of all Bruce waited because of something he felt.

Something almost foreign to

After almost an hour Mary came out of Terry's room.

"Bruce, I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to take Matt home for me, but he insists that I take him. Could you please sit with Terry until I get back?"

"Of course"

He pulled himself from the plastic hospital chair.

With Matthew and Mary down the hall he paused at the door.

He took a deep breath before opening the door.

The room was dark

The only noise was the labored breathing of his protégé and the heart monitor

"What do you want?"

Bruce swallowed, "Your mother called me."

"Of course she did."

Bruce closed the door behind him.

"Terry, I want to apologize…"

"For?"

"Not telling you about Damian. You have a right to know about him."

Terry grunted, as he tried to sit up.

Bruce didn't move.

He watched the boy's face

The bruises, abrasions, and lacerations covered the younger Batman's face.

"Then why did you hide him?"

"I was ashamed"

One of Terry's eyes had swollen almost completely shut, but that didn't stop the eyebrow from rising.

"I should have told you about Damian. I wanted to. So many times, but something always got in the way."

Bruce walked to the window in the room.

"Either the work, or school, or you getting hurt"

"It's always something." Terry coughed painfully. "You shoulda made time."

"You're right. I think... I think I just kept putting it off because..."

Bruce turned back around

"Because I didn't want the two of you to meet. He's not like you and me. He's poison."

Bruce walked away from the window

"He has my blood running through his veins, but we are worlds apart. I just didn't want you to know about him. Not yet, maybe never."

Bruce slowly made his way to the right side of Terry's hospital bed.

"I didn't…"

Bruce sighed; he sat down on the side of Terry's bed.

He made sure they had eye contact

"I didn't want you to be ashamed of me for fathering someone like him..."

The room was quiet

"Ah hell, Bruce, I couldn't be ashamed of you. Pissed, yes, ashamed no." Terry shook his head, but stopped once it started hurting.

"I'm terrible father Terry." Bruce looked away, "What kind of man sends his sons out into one of the most dangerous cities in the world to fight crime at night?"

"A man with a mission"

"I got one of my sons killed, another kidnapped, and one didn't speak to me to for years. And I have one that I am ashamed of."

Terry shrugged his good shoulder, "No one is prefect"

Bruce nodded

_Tell him you old fool. _

"Do I have to worry about the not having a job after this?"

He turned his head back so fast Bruce thought he broke his neck.

"You never have to worry about that." He said softly

"Do I?"

"It'll be waiting for you like last time. Like it always will be, Terry."

The younger man nodded

"You'll stay?" he asked.

"Always"

0-*- **10001** -*-0

Megalomaniac (Terry's age: 25) Post _Prodigal, Waiting, & __Ashamed_

He was appreciative for those lock picking lessons from Bruce over the years.

This hotel door lock was a piece of cake

Even with a dislocated shoulder.

The locked popped and the door opened.

Three weeks ago this… monster had entered his city

What did Bruce call Damian?

Poison

This man was poison

Not just to him

But to the old man

Bruce grew cold

Colder than Terry had ever seen his mentor

Dick hated him as well

Same for Barbara

Terry was sure Tim wanted to kill Damian, for reason he didn't know.

He found the monster in the sitting area of his penthouse hotel room.

The older man stood up as he saw the beaten and bruised face of younger Batman.

Terry grabbed Damian's arm. The tightness in his own shoulder reminding him of what this man was responsible for.

"I know it was you Damian." Terry said giving the man's arm a tight squeeze.

"You know it was me, what?"

"You arranged for the attack on me. It's something I won't be forgetting."

"I assume you don't have any proof," Damian mocked. "Otherwise, you would have already told him, and it would be him here talking about it."

"God, you're so clueless," Terry retorted. "You see, I don't let your father fight my battles. But something tells me that if I did, and he was here… There'd be very little talking."

Damian shook his arm loose from Terry's grip.

"It shows how unfit you are for the suit," he said, straightening his jacket. "If our roles were reversed, you'd already be flying through the window."

Damian smirked as he glanced toward the thirtieth floor window.

"If our roles were reversed," Terry growled, bringing Damian's attention back to him. "I'd have put you in the hospital myself, instead of arranging for others to do it for me."

"So why don't you?"

"I have a better idea."

Damian quirked an eyebrow, waiting for Terry's idea

"You leave Gotham. Now, before I change my mind. You leave now, and I won't have to tell Tim about all of this."

0-*- **10001** -*-0

Understand (_Terry's age: 31, __Epilogue)_

"_I hope someday I'll experience that kind of respect, that kind of loyalty… that kind of love… the love of a child for his father." – Bruce Wayne/Batman, __Son of the Demon_

He remembers the day when Kent's twin sons were born.

One little boy nested in his father's arms, the other boy in his mother's arms.

Bruce knew what it was like to have children.

After all he has several of them.

Damian maybe his flesh and blood but that boy never wanted anything to do with him, only Batman.

He saw Batman as his birth right, which it wasn't.

Damian's contempt for Terry was open and everyone felt it.

That was the reason why Damian wasn't welcome in the Manor.

Bruce couldn't trust him with his young protégé.

Terry had earned the mantle of Batman many times over.

But this feeling that Bruce had for Terry was different than the ones he felt for his other children.

Yes, he would call Dick, Jason, and Tim his children, he did raise them, or helped in some cases.

Damian and the McGinnis brothers did share his blood line.

All together he has six children

Once Wally did the math he couldn't stop laughing.

When Terry first started out as Batman so many years ago, he wanted justice for his father, Warren.

But as the years went on and justice was given to Warren, Terry was able to move on.

Most of them would say Terry changed over the years.

He became loyal the mission, to Bruce's mission.

But in order for that he had to become loyal to the man running the mission.

Loyalty turned into something different over the years.

It turned into respected

And later love.

Not just for one of them, but for them both.

They had reached an understanding with each other, something Bruce never had with the others.

So when that door slammed on that late October night, Bruce thought that would be the last time he ever saw Terry.

He so was grateful to find his son sitting in his chair at three am.

He sighed softly as Terry opened the clock.

"You're a stubborn piece of work—you know that?"

"Just like my old man…"

Bruce maybe old, but he sure as hell heard what Terry said

He and Amanda were going to need to have chat.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

A/N: A big thanks to my friend Tom. Because well he is awesome. :)

Ace


	7. Chapter 7

Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Chapter 7: Text Messaging and Instant Messaging

**A/N Note: Terry is 27 years old and its mid-January of 2051**

**A/N: I am very apologetic for this chapter. I have no idea what came over my friends and I. **

0-*- **Early Morning** -*-0

Bruce: Terry

Bruce: Terry

Bruce: Terry

Terry: What? I'm in a meeting

Bruce: Get Milk

Terry: Really? Text me later

Bruce: Terry

Bruce: Terry

Terry: Holy shit, what?

Bruce: I'm bored

Terry: Text Tim

Bruce: He's at work

Terry: And I'm not? Go away

Bruce: It's a meeting, not a big deal

Terry: 6.6 million isn't a big deal?

Bruce: Not to me. Still bored

Terry: Text Clark

Bruce: He's busy

Terry: Bruce go away

Bruce: I'm going to take out that computer

Terry: Don't you touch that computer

Incoming picture message

Terry: Did you just sent me a picture?

Bruce: Maybe

Bruce: (=^;^=)

Terry: WTF is that!

Bruce: It's a cat.

Terry: There's no way that's a cat, Bruce.

Bruce: Yeah, it is. Turn it sideways. See?

Terry: ...

Bruce: "-88888888oooooo)))" it's a rattlesnake

Terry: On what planet?

Bruce: Omg you killed ( (()) )

Terry: You bastard.

Bruce: Exactly!

Terry: When did you start watching South Park?

Bruce: How do you know what South Park is?

Terry: Google

0-*- **Later in the Day** -*-0

Terry: Bruce?

Bruce: Yeah?

Terry: How do you get acid off these boots?

Bruce: You don't.

Terry: Fuck

Terry: Well, you'll need to start making me another pair, then.

Bruce: Make your own

Terry: Uh, no. Remember last time?

Bruce: I don't

Terry: You are old

Bruce: Alfred always said "Well-preserved."

Terry: In other words, old

Bruce: Shut up or come make your own boots.

Terry: I like the house still standing

Bruce: Oh, that's right. *indistinct mumbling unable to be caught by TTS engine*

Terry: What the hell are you doing?

Bruce: Looking for that wrench. Where'd you put it?

Terry: What are you taking apart?

Bruce: Um, *pause* Nothing.

Terry: It's not my bike is it?

Terry: Please tell me it's not my bike

Bruce: Okay. I'll tell you. It's not your bike.

Terry: Bruce...

Bruce: I have an idea to soup it up. It won't take long, and it won't hurt a bit.

Terry: No! Leave my bike alone!

Bruce: I will now. All done.

Terry: Bruce! That's my baby! It took me three years to build that

Bruce: I know. But this'll increase the speed a little. Give you just a little edge.

Terry: If I die in a crash, I swear to God

Bruce: It's just new tires. If you don't like them, you can put the old ones back on. Geeze.

Terry: I don't touch your stuff

Bruce: You don't?

Terry: God, I need a vacation

Bruce: Kids these days.

Terry: Shut up, old man

0-*- **Next Morning** -*-0

**TWM23 has logged into the chat room**

**OriginalDarkKnight has logged into the chat room**

OriginalDarkKnight: Why did you take my phone?

TWM23: Because you were getting annoying

OriginalDarkKnight: I was not

TWM23: Bruce you texted me at 3 am

OriginalDarkKnight: So? You were awake.

TWM23: And stopping a bank robbery!

OriginalDarkKnight: Who robs a bank at three am?

TWM23: They do, I guess.

OriginalDarkKnight: You still forgot to get milk.

TWM23: Really? You were serious about that?

OriginalDarkKnight: Do you know how annoying it is to sit down to a bowl of cereal and no milk?

TWM23: Bruce, don't make me lock you out of the cave.

OriginalDarkKnight: You can try

TWM23: What is it with you and milk?

OriginalDarkKnight: It does the body good.

TWM23: *facepalm*

OriginalDarkKnight: Well it doesn't if we don't have any.

TWM23: Good God, I'll pick up milk on the way home.

TWM23: Wait, isn't Diana there?

OriginalDarkKnight: Nope, University Day at the GSU.

TWM23: Aww, I miss University Day.

OriginalDarkKnight: You're still on campus three days a week.

TWM23: Yeah for night classes.

OriginalDarkKnight: Still on campus.

TWM23: You where the one that me wanted to get a doctorate degree

OriginalDarkKnight: I did, last time I checked you were fine with it.

TWM23: Well yeah, not the point

OriginalDarkKnight: I just want to use it to shove it in John's face. Sick of hearing about Rex's degree, the man has a teaching degree… big deal.

TWM23: Bitter much?

OriginalDarkKnight: Not at all. I don't understand why someone would let Rex Stewart teach kids.

TWM23: Bruce, he's a gym teacher.

OriginalDarkKnight: My point exactly.

TWM23: *facepalm*

TWM23: Alright my ten o'clock is here. Later

**TWM23 has logged out of the chat room**

0-*- **Later in the Afternoon **-*-0

**TWM23 has logged into the chat room**

**PinkHairedGenius has logged into the chat room**

PinkHairedGenius: Terry!

TWM23: Hey Max

PinkHairedGenius: What's going on boy?

TWM23: nothing,

TWM23: At work

PinkHairedGenius: Still?

TWM23: Still? It's like 2 in the afternoon.

TWM23: I just got back from a lunch meeting.

PinkHairedGenius: How did that go?

TWM23: Okay, I guess.

TWM23: Bruce will be happy; Trekka signed over his company for about 50 million.

PinkHairedGenius: Damn

TWM23: That's like adding a dollar to Bruce's piggy bank.

PinkHairedGenius: …crazy

TWM23: Isn't it?

PinkHairedGenius: Wait Bruce has a piggy bank?

TWM23: I'm sure he does or did at point in time.

PinkHairedGenius: Like what a million years ago?

TMW23: Nice, lol

PinkHairedGenius: What are your plans for tonight?

TWM23: A quick patrol of the docks and east end, then I'm off for a date with Dana.

PinkHairedGenius: Nice

PinkHairedGenius: Where you guys going?

PinkHairedGenius: You going to ask her to marry you?

PinkHairedGenius: Because you should

PinkHairedGenius: Sometime between now and the end of the world would be nice.

TWM23: Max…

PinkHairedGenius: What? You should ask her.

TWM23: Not going to talk about this.

PinkHairedGenius: Come on

TWM23: Stop

PinkHairedGenius: Fine

TWM23: Don't be like that

PinkHairedGenius: Ass

TWM23: *sigh*

TWM23: Did you get that panel I sent you?

PinkHairedGenius: I did, it's on the way back now.

TWM23: Awesome, did you fix it?

PinkHairedGenius: I did. It looks good.

PinkHairedGenius: You should have it by the end of tomorrow.

PinkHairedGenius: What was that for anyway?

TWM23: The cowl

PinkHairedGenius: Oh very nice, McGinnis. Does the old man know you're working on a suit?

TWM23: Maybe

PinkHairedGenius: Holy shit, he doesn't

TWM23: Not yet anyway.

PinkHairedGenius: He was pissed when you upgraded the computer

PinkHairedGenius: Like super pissed

TWM23: I know

PinkHairedGenius: Like I thought he was going to kill you

TWM23: Max I know. I was there.

PinkHairedGenius: *looks at the clock* Damn, I'm late for a meeting.

TWM23: I have to meet with R&D in ten minutes.

PinkHairedGenius: Have fun

TWM23: Oh yes, great times.

TWM23: Talk to you later.

PinkHairedGenius: Later.

**TWM23 has logged out of the chat room**

** PinkHairedGenius has logged out of the chat room**

0-*-**Three Weeks Later** -*-0

**TWM23 has logged into the chat room**

**GreekPrincess has logged into the chat room**

GreekPrincess: Morning Terry

TWM23: Well it's morning for you.

TWM23: Night here

GreekPrincess: How is Germany?

TWM23: All it's done since I've been here is rain

GreekPrincess: The whole two weeks?

TWM23: Yup, floods, everywhere.

TMW23: When I'm not in a meeting, I'm help moving people.

GreekPrincess: That thought full of you.

TWM23: Yeah, well it's one of least things I can do

TWM23: How's Bruce?

GreekPrincess: Talked to him last night. Tim was over.

TWM23: Wait where are you?

GreekPrincess: Seattle

TWM23: OMG, we left an almost 91 year old home alone? _

GreekPrincess: Terry, he's fine. Clark is staying over.

TWM23: Oh, thank goodness

TWM23: That's a like a nightmare. Leaving Bruce alone, definitely now.

GreekPrincess: He misses Ace

TWM23: We all do.

TWM23: A buddy of mine from school, his mother has a litter of Dane and Mastiff mixes. Born a week ago

GreekPrincess: Any males in there?

TWM23: One, I already called her. He's ours.

GreekPrincess: A puppy!

TWM23: lol, yeah. He'll be just over 6 weeks old on Bruce's birthday.

GreekPrincess: He needs a name.

GreekPrincess: Something that fits.

TWM23: I have one already

GreekPrincess: You do?

TWM23: Yup

TWM23: Mael

TWM23: It's Gaelic for 'Prince'

TWM23: I think it fits; he'll be treated like a prince.

GreekPrincess: I love that you speak Gaelic

TWM23: Well it's a Gaelic/Irish/some form of Celtic language

GreekPrincess: It's what your mother's family speaks. You speak with your hands more when you are with them.

TWM23: Yeah, lol, well they own a restaurant, the Reid family talks with their hands a lot.

GreekPrincess: Is that where you learned how to cook?

TWM23: My uncle and Grandfather taught me.

GreekPrincess: Terry, I think the puppy is a great idea.

TWM23: I do too. It maybe the thing to break him of this runt he's in.

TWM23: I had to take his cell from him. He was bugging the shit out of me.

GreekPrincess: He does that

GreekPrincess: That's because no one is home. I don't think he would ever say it out loud but I think it bothers him.

TWM23: Yeah, you can tell he was upset when I left.

GreekPrincess: He was.

**OriginalDarkKnight has logged into the chat room**

TWM23: Wait, why Seattle?

GreekPrincess: Convention

TMW23: Oh, that's right. How is it?

GreekPrincess: Pretty good.

TWM23: Hey Bruce

OriginalDarkKnight: Terry

OriginalDarkKnight: Diana

GreekPrincess: Bruce

OriginalDarkKnight: How's Germany?

TWM23: Wet

OriginalDarkKnight: Still raining?

TWM23: It hasn't quit yet

OriginalDarkKnight: Lovely

TWM23: I know right?

OriginalDarkKnight: How was your meeting?

TWM23: Went fine.

OriginalDarkKnight: What did Amsel say to the deal?

TWM23: He didn't take it.

OriginalDarkKnight: Idiot

TWM23: That's what I said. Well not to his face.

GreekPrincess: I would hope not

TWM23: Bruce, Uncle Liam is getting married

GreekPrincess: Alex right?

TWM23: Yeah, the one from Chicago

OriginalDarkKnight: Good for him

GreekPrincess: How long have they been dating?

TWM23: About 3 years, on again off again kind of thing.

GreekPrincess: When are **you **getting married?

TWM23: Don't start with me, Diana.

GreekPrincess: I'm not starting anything; you and Dana have been together a long time.

GreekPrincess: I really think you should marry the girl. Right Bruce?

TWM23: I am not going to talk about this.

GreekPrincess: Bruce? Tell him I'm right. Bruce?

TWM23: I had this chat with Max. My answer still stands.

GreekPrincess: Bruce tell him I'm right.

OriginalDarkKnight: I'm staying out of this.

GreekPrincess: Why?

OriginalDarkKnight: Do I need to answer that?

TWM23: He really doesn't.

TWM23: Can we move on?

TWM23: Please?

GreekPrincess: Bruce what do you want to do with for your birthday?

OriginalDarkKnight: Nothing

GreekPrincess: Really?

OriginalDarkKnight: Yes

OriginalDarkKnight: Can we do what we do every year?

TWM23: I make dinner. Have a few people over. Then watch me beat the shit out of bad people.

OriginalDarkKnight: Yes, that works.

TWM23: You have my vote.

GreekPrincess: Alright, boys, I have to go. Talk to you both later. Love you both.

TWM23: Bye Diana, see you when I get home in two days.

GreekPrincess has logged out of the chat room

TWM23: What are your plans for the night?

OriginalDarkKnight: It's morning Terry.

TWM23: My bad.

TWM23: So, what are your plans for the day?

OriginalDarkKnight: Clark was talking about making dinner.

TWM23: Oh dear, don't eat his soup.

OriginalDarkKnight: It's horrible.

TWM23: It is.

OriginalDarkKnight: You doing any night time actives?

TWM23: Just helping with the floods.

OriginalDarkKnight: Been hearing about them on the news.

TWM23: Yeah, almost half of Berlin is under water.

TWM23: I think I'm getting webbed feet.

TWM23: Can't wait to come back home.

TWM23: You think for it being Berlin, it would be snowing.

OriginalDarkKnight: They did have a heat wave this summer.

TWM23: Bruce, its January. Where is the snow?

OriginalDarkKnight: I thought you hated snow?

TWM23: I do. But, this is the first time I've been to Germany in the winter.

OriginalDarkKnight: I'll send you back when it starts snowing.

TWM23: Sounds like a great time.

TWM23: A great cold time.

OriginalDarkKnight: Well you want to see Germany in the winter.

TWM23: Is it like Gotham in the winter?

OriginalDarkKnight: I hate Gotham in the winter.

TWM23: You aren't the only one.

OriginalDarkKnight: We got more snow yesterday.

TWM23: Again? What is it up to?

OriginalDarkKnight: About a foot.

TWM23: Damn

TWM23: How is the south east wall holding up?

OriginalDarkKnight: Pretty good.

TWM23: That makes me feel better.

OriginalDarkKnight: There's still cold air coming in

TWM23: Where?

OriginalDarkKnight: My room

TWM23: Alright, I'll look at it when I get home.

TWM23: *Yawn* Damn, it doesn't feel like it's been a long day.

OriginalDarkKnight: Those ones are the ones that get you.

TWM23: Yeah, alright B, I'm heading to bed.

TWM23: I hate not having my bed.

TWM23: So can't wait to be home.

OriginalDarkKnight: Goodnight Terry. Get as much sleep as you can.

OriginalDarkKnight: Rates have gone up a bit.

TWM23: Damn, that's because they know the master is away.

OriginalDarkKnight: Goodnight Terry.

TWM23: Night Bruce. I'll call you tomorrow.

**TWM23 has logged out of the chat room**

**0-*- ****10001** -*-0

**A/N: For those who have no idea who Bruce was talking about at one point. He was talking about Kenny from South Park. Because FF Net hates the formatting for this chapter. Once again I am sorry.**

**Ace**


	8. Chapter 8

Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Chapter 8: Thoughts

Summary: Bruce thinks about his sons. All of them

Timeline: Post 'Sign of Life', 'Well', & 'Epilogue'

0-*- **10001** -*-0

Training day at the headquarters of the Justice League

Most days he never would have bothered showing up, but today Terry would be testing out the new strength enhancer in the suit.

"You sure this is a good idea, Terry?" Conner asked

The current Superman was standing at the end of the training hall.

"With you Conner, nothing is a good idea."

Terry was standing at the opposite end of the hall, closer to the observation windows.

"Let me make sure I have power first before you start throwing punches."

The all black body suit hid Terry's face, but his voice was deadpanned.

"They at it again?" Clark asked sitting down next to his best friend.

"Aren't they always?"

With an okay from both Terry and Conner the simulation begun, allowing Bruce to lose himself in thought.

Terry's movements were graceful now after years of living and breathing Batman.

He was a perfect mix of Bruce's body strikes, Dick's acrobats, and Tim's own form of stick fighting replace the sticks with a batarangs.

Bruce watched as Terry took out Conner's knee and did a flip over the man's shoulder.

By the time Conner turned around Terry was gone.

When it came to the ways of strategy and tactician, Terry had the current Superman beat.

The training simulation continued Bruce was no longer watching the pair.

His thoughts fell to his oldest son

Dick

He didn't have a great relationship with his oldest child, for years he didn't have much of anything with the man.

Bruce thought of the young boy that came to the Manor with his world ripped apart from him.

Much like his own

Dick's love of acrobatics hasn't left him; even now he owns a gym and teaches classes for children.

He even trained Terry for a small amount of time.

After years of not speaking took a toll on their relationship, they were bitter and short with each other.

They had fought with each other when Dick came to visit.

Things were said that shouldn't have been.

Many things that Bruce still regretted

Bruce heard a groan from the training room; Terry was back handed in the face by Conner.

He watched the two for a second longer before returning to his thoughts

Terry and Dick hadn't gotten along at first.

Terry had called Dick a bitter old man.

The boy told them that they should be ashamed of themselves for how they acted to each other.

The kid was right of course, not that they would ever tell him that.

Dick warned him, told him to keep his eyes on Terry, so they wouldn't have an incident like they had with Jason.

Oh, Jason

Jason was a dangerous young man

But Bruce thought he could channel that rage into something good.

He had been wrong and Jason paid the price.

Bruce hated to think of the days of when Jason had just passed away and Dick in Bludhaven.

Alfred had tried his best to comfort him but to no avail.

Those dark days until he found a young boy in the same alley that he had found Jason.

Tim

How Tim hates to be called Timothy, which Alfred did just to pester the boy.

Another young orphan had found their way to his home.

Tim was living off the streets when Bruce had found him, he was cold and hungry.

Tim had a bit of a rebellious streak, like Dick and Jason, but Tim didn't have much of temper like the other two did.

The boy would follow Bruce around the Bat Cave as he would develop new tools for them to use.

The old man would never forget the huge smile on the boy's face when Bruce had given the boy his battle staff.

Or how that boy loved that staff

Bruce wasn't a very affectionate person, but the hug that the almost 12 year old boy gave him, he would never forget.

Tim had the shortest career as Robin, only three years.

Bruce really thought Tim would one day replace him as Batman.

Until the clown got his hands on the boy, The Joker had destroyed a wonderful young man.

Or so Bruce thought, it took some time but Tim came back to them, he wasn't the same. He never would be again.

Tim was never Robin again; Bruce couldn't and wouldn't risk something like that happening again.

Until that boy showed up

Damian

Talia had brought that boy to the Manor.

Damian and Tim had never gotten along. Bruce didn't try to force them; it would only make matters worse.

Tim had become angry when the younger boy took over Tim's role as Robin.

Tim had stormed into his office yelling that the older man had promised that no one would be Robin again.

Bruce had no answer, he didn't allow Damian to take up the mantel of Robin, and he never would have.

He didn't trust the young man, even at 11.

Tim left the next week for college, not wanting anything to do with Batman and his new Robin.

Bruce never said it but he was saddened that Tim had left.

Where both Bruce and Alfred had always been supporting of boys, Damian was a different case.

Damian rivaled Jason's anger, he was impulsive, over confided, and was severely headstrong.

While Bruce was all of those things in his early years, but he learned quickly that those things do not mix in the field.

Bruce had learned the hard way and if he had his way, so would his son.

If an eleven year old Damian was a handful, a sixteen year old Damian was a nightmare.

Bruce couldn't handle him, he was sent back to Talia a week after his sixteenth birthday.

Someone was slammed into the wall right next to the observation windows.

Terry brought his feet to Conner's chest and fired the rocket boots sending Conner across the room.

"Damn, that boy is good," Clark shook his head.

"He's been Batman for almost sixteen years Clark."

Clark smiled and nodded, "How's Dana?"

"Pregnant"

"When did they find out?"

"A few days ago, you're first to be told, other than Dick, Barbara, Tim, and Jimmy."

Clark nodded again

"Did Terry tell his mother?"

"Not yet, he said something about going over for dinner to tell her tomorrow."

"How's she doing, since you know… Matt?"

Bruce sighed

"Not well," the older man turned to his friend, "And don't let Terry fool you. He isn't doing well either."

"It's understandable, his brother is gone."

Yes, Terry's baby brother

Matthew

His youngest son

The quiet one

A very smart young man

Bruce didn't know Matt as well as he did his other children.

Matt would avoid him as a much as the young man could.

Terry was so proud of his little brother when he graduated from both high school and college.

Terry didn't want the life he had as Batman for his brother.

He wanted Matt to his own man.

Much to both Terry and Bruce's horror Matt took his own life.

Terry had broken down a few nights after they had Matt's urn buried.

Bruce didn't know what to say to his son, so he just sat next down to Terry on the couch as he cried.

Matt was Terry's world, he so very proud of his baby brother.

One of the reasons why Terry never stopped being Batman

Bruce had wish he had gotten to spend more time and gotten to know his bright youngest son.

"Good job, Terry," Conner helped Terry off the training ground floor, "Looks like your new strength enhancers works great."

Terry slapped Conner on the shoulder in thanks.

Terry pulled the cowl off his head, running a hand through his hair.

"Thanks for the test run Conner."

Terry turned to the observation windows, locking eyes with his father. Terry nodded at Bruce thought the window and walked away.

His second to youngest son

Terrence

Only a few people called him Terrence

No one wanted to get the boy confused with his mother's brother, also named Terrence.

Terry was a product of a genetic engineering project by Amanda Waller.

A smart man, like his younger brother, but he played the fool too often.

Terry was tremendously intellect, a master tactician, and strategist.

Bruce had no doubt that Terry was the smartest of all of his children.

He was Bruce's only child with a doctorate degree.

The boy was a fighter, no matter if the odds were stacked against him, he would fight.

When the doctor told Terry when he broke his back that he would never walk again, Terry argued with the doctor.

Then Terry went to prove him wrong.

Diana had often asked if Terry was his favorite son.

As a parent he shouldn't have a favorite son, so he never answered her.

Because he knew what his answer would have been.

"Hey" Terry dropped down in chair at some point was Clark's.

He didn't even see the other man leave.

There was a towel around Terry's neck.

"The strength enhancers work."

Bruce looked over at the young man

Terry was a perfect mix of the Wayne family and Mary McGinnis' family features.

"I told you they would"

Bruce looked away.

Terry rubbed the towel over his face

"Yeah, I know. I had to run a stress test."

"I don't know why you doubt yourself, Terry."

"I guess I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be."

He nodded

Terry sat back in the chair, laying his head back. He rolled his head sideways looking over at Bruce.

The older man was looking out through the observation windows into the empty training room.

"You okay?" Terry asked

Bruce's blue eyes lock with Terry's identical ones.

Terry had his eyes.

Ice blue eyes, Terry had the Wayne family eyes.

He didn't say anything; Bruce just gazed as his son's face.

For all of his life Bruce never believed in luck, but since meeting Terry all those years ago, he couldn't deny the good that the boy had done for him.

Terry's face broke into a smile.

A smile Bruce hadn't seen in awhile

A smile that reminded the old man of the sixteen year hot head boy all those years ago

"What do you want for dinner?" Terry asked

0-*- **10001** -*-0


	9. Chapter 9

Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Chapter 9: Into the Sun

Summary: After his father's death the son of the second Batman does some thinking.

Timeline: Post 'Epilogue', around 2096

**0-*- 10001 -*-0**

"You will give the people an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you, they will stumble, they will fall. But in time, they will join you in the sun. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders." – Jor-El, Man of Steel

**0-*- 10001 -*-0**

Bruce slowly walked down the cave stairs. He really had no idea what he was going to do with himself now. His father… his father was gone. Just gone. Dead. He dropped into the chair in front of the computer. His father was only 73. Who would have thought the great Terrence McGinnis would be gone this early.

Bruce brushed a few tears away. The twenty five year old looked around the cave. Just like the house it felt empty.

Bruce didn't realize how much of his father was held in the house. His deep rich laugh, his easy going smile, and the glare that he picked up from his own father. The young man looked over at the cases. They were all gone now.

Uncle Dick was the first to go, just one morning he didn't wake up. Uncle Damien was the shock, barely six months after Uncle Dick. He was little when it happened. No more than six. A few years later before his tenth birthday Aunt Barbara passed away. No one in the family was really surprised she had been sick for a long time.

The biggest blow was when Grandpa Bruce passed away. That broke his father's heart, having to bury another father. Thankfully Uncle Tim was able to help his father pick up the pieces. When Uncle Tim passed away Bruce was sure his father wasn't going to recover. It was his mother that was able to help his Dad pick up the pieces. Bruce liked to think he helped in away, and maybe his sister helped too. Not that he would ever say that out loud.

"Bruce?" They sent Uncle Clark to find him. "Come on kid. Let's go upstairs. Your mother and sister are home." The young man nodded picking himself up from the seat. The computer clicked on. His father's face appeared on the screen.

"Bruce, you're too young to understand this right now, so I thought I would record it for you. If you're seeing this, then I'm gone." The man in the video didn't look how Bruce remembered him. He looked younger. "I hope you understand why I did the things I did when you were a child. The missed birthdays and parties. I was fighting for you. To give you a future. A life that your grandfather never got to have, but in the end I cheated you. I cheated you out of your father and for that I am sorry. One day you will do more than I ever could. You will give the people an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you, they will stumble, and they will fall. But in time, they will join you in the sun. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders."

The video Terry paused taking a deep breathe. "What I always will be, proud of... is you." The video starts to fade; Clark rested his hand on Bruce's shoulder as sign of support. "I love you, Bruce. I didn't say it enough when you were growing up."

**0-*- 10001 -*-0**

**AN: Holy crap. I'm sorry guys. Have a tiny little chapter. The quote comes from upcoming 'Man of Steel' movie... which I happily took. I'm hoping for one more chapter out of this story and moving on to another sent for this timeline. Bear with me please. As always. Thank you all so much. **

**-Ace. **


	10. Chapter 10

Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Chapter 10

Summary: After a night of heavy drinking Terry needs a ride home. He calls the one man that has never given up on him.

Timeline: 'Post Return of the Joker, Terry is about 22 almost 23.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

The phone ran around two am. Bruce blinked a few times before reaching for it. He was trying to get some sleep. He rolled to his side to answer the phone. "Hello?" There was a pause from the other line. "Hello? Anyone there," he asked.

"Bruce?" The voice was gruff and weary. A cough on the other end. "Bruce, can you come pick me up?"

"Terry?" The older Batman sat up. "I thought gave you the night off?"

"Can you come get me?" Bruce could hear the sound of cars and cabs rushing past the younger man.

"Where are you?" There was a pause from the younger man before Bruce got the answer he was looking for. "Alright. I'll be there soon. Don't move."

Leaving the tee he had worn to bed Bruce quickly changed his pants, making sure to bring the dog as he headed to pick up Terry.

The drive there was quick it had started to mist on the way there. He found the twenty-two year old standing near the door of the bar where he was at. The kid looked upset and starting to come down from his drunken high.

Terry climbed in the car not even looking at the older man. He looked at his shoes as Bruce drove away from the bar. The twenty-two year had called Tim to pick him before but never Bruce. The current Batman was hoping the old man would wait with the interrogation till they made it back home.

They made it one stop light. "What's going on, Terry?"

The younger man shrugged, "Don't know what you're talking about." Bruce glared at him before driving on. "If I remember correctly, Terence, you and your new girlfriend were going on a date." Terry snorted a laugh in his seat at the use of his full name. Terry looked out the window. "We did. We were having a great time till we ran into Dana."

Bruce turned the corner to get on the highway. "Let's say that didn't go well. Dana didn't take well to seeing me with another girl." Bruce couldn't help but roll his eyes at the younger man's comment. "I don't get it. I mean she broke up with me. So I don't get why the hell she was getting mad at me. It's none of Dana's damn business if I'm dating Chase." Terry huffed. He laid his head back against the head rest of the car.

Bruce didn't say a word while the younger man went on a rant about his ex-girlfriend. After a while Terry grew quiet, Bruce stole a quick look at him before looking back at the road. "Hey Bruce?"

"Yeah Terry?" Bruce turned onto the road leading them to the manor.

"Can I ask you a question?" Terry's head rolled to look at the older man. He didn't wait for Bruce to answer. "Did you ever wonder what everything would be like if things were different? Ya know, like our lives?"

Bruce turned on their street before he answered the younger man. "Not sure."

"Why not sure?"

Bruce sighed heavily. "Well think about it Terry, if things were different then I wouldn't have what I do now."

"But what if you were happier in the other life?" Terry leaned over in his seat. "Don't you want that Bruce? To be happy?" Bruce opened the garage door. "I mean, you could have a family in some other place."

Bruce sighed softly. "I have a family, Terry."

Terry grunted. "It's not the same thing." Bruce put the car in park telling the twenty-two to get out of the car. "It's not the same," he said softly slowly standing up. Terry blinked a few times before taking a step. The almost twenty-three year started muttering to himself. Bruce let Ace out of the car and the Dane mix followed the younger man to his room.

Bruce headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and aspirin for the younger man. When he finally reached upstairs Terry was face first in his pillow. Bruce put the bottle on the table telling the kid to roll over. There was a groan and the almost birthday boy did so. "You're going to be feeling it tomorrow."

Terry grumbled again. "I'm feeling it now." He sat up a bit to take the pills from Bruce. The older man uncapped the bottle handing it to Terry. "Drink the whole bottle, Terry." Terry made a face as he did so. "I'll see you in the morning, Terry." Bruce turned around to head out the door.

"Hey?" He paused with his hand on the door knob. "Happy father's day, Bruce." A small smirk formed on the old man's face. "I'll see you in the morning, Terry."

0-*- **10001** -*-0

The next morning the old man came downstairs smelling coffee. Maybe the hangover didn't kill the almost twenty-three year old after all. There was a card and small box on the counter near the coffee maker. Bruce picked up the card finding Terry's messy handwriting on the inside.

'_I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me. You have been there for me where others haven't. You've never given up on me and for that I would like to thank you. I know you can never replace my father and I don't want you too. But I'm one lucky kid to have you. Love you old man. – Terry.' _

Bruce put the card down opening the box that left next to it. Inside a medium size book filled with pictures. Photos of his sons, all of them, starting from the first few months of Dick's new life with him and Alfred till now with some shots of Bruce and Matt. On the back cover a photo of Terry with Dick and Tim. Looks like Dick and Terry worked out their problems after all. There was a little note on the bottom of the box; Bruce couldn't help but chuckle at what it said. It was simply Terry asking to be woken up in a week.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

**_A/N: In my headcanon Terry was born in June. So his birthday is normally around Father's Day. Also I like the new angle with a new girlfriend. You'll see more of her. I promise. _**

**_Ace. _**


	11. Chapter 11

Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Chapter 11: Diary Entry One

Summary: They say keeping a diary is a way of self-expression and good for the soul. No one knows that better than a McGinnis kid.

Timeline: Terry is around 40ish here.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

'_Diary entry one: My name is Cassandra Cain-McGinnis. Most people call me Cassie. I'm sixteen years old and my life hasn't been easier but it is getting better. It helps to have people around you that care. Like my father, grandfather, and a woman who may or may not be sleeping with my dad, Dad says she's his bodyguard, but that's a story for another time.'_

Cassie bounced down the stairs to the kitchen spring break was starting today and she was looking forward to spending the time with her father. "Morning Grandpa," She passed Bruce on the way to get an apple. "Morning Cassandra," he muttered drinking his coffee. She sat down next to him taking a bite out of the apple. "Dad up yet," she asked.

"Morning," Diana came in heading straight for the coffee. Cassie watched her taking another bite from her apple. She was still unsure of this woman and what she was to her father. "I'm gonna wake Dad up." She jumped up from her chair kissing her grandfather on the cheek.

'_Dad opened one of the hottest night clubs a few years ago; I'm surprised he even knows his own name some days. Between working at WE and the club, he's got some crazy hours. Time to wake the grumpy bear.'_

Cassie knocked on the door with the apple free hand. "Dad?" She carefully turned the handle stepping into the dark room. "Dad? It's time to get up. It's after seven." The lump in the bed moved a bit. "Come on Dad." Terry rolled over in the bed. "Don't you have school or something?" He muttered. He ran his large hand down his face.

"Nope. Spring break starts today!" She bounced on the bed. Her father grumbled at the movement. Cassie reached over him and turned the light on. Terry hissed hiding his face in the pillow. "Come on Dad! You said when I was on spring break we can hang out. Now I'm on spring break and you're in bed." She pouted a little. Terry sighed rolling over to sit up. "Fine. Fine. Go get ready." She jumped up getting out of his way as he put his feet on the ground. "You're the best!" She kissed his cheek before he stood up. Cassie stole one more look at her father as he made his way to the bathroom.

'_I've been told stories about what happened to Dad during the time the earthquake hit Gotham just before I was born. Dad had broken his back in four places had a crushed hip and femur. The doctors had told my grandparents that Dad may never walk again because of the damage to his back. Looks like he proved them wrong, he seems pretty good at that.' _

Cassie bounced her way to her room changing her clothes and to finish her apple. Her black cat meowed at her as she came back into her room. "Good morning Midnight! Dad and I are going to hang out today, so be good for Grandpa." Midnight meowed again curling back up in his spot on her bed. Cassie tossed her apple core in the trash bin going to brush her teeth.

'_Uncle Tim told Dad I was a green eyed version of him. I didn't think so till I saw a picture of Dad when he was my age. Not as tall as him of course or as built as he was, but I can see where Uncle Tim was coming from. '_

Cassie headed back downstairs carrying her gym shoes with her. She found her father in the kitchen with his face in a coffee up trying to wake up. Cassie dropped her shoes pulling her black hair up in a ponytail. "Terry at some point you'll need to come up for air." Bruce commented causing Cassie to giggle a little. Her father drained the coffee putting the cup in the sink; he looked a bit more alive at that point. His long black hair tied back like Cassie's. "Ready kid?" She threw her shoes on following her father as he grabbed his keys. "Aren't you going to eat, Dad? Dad, you gotta eat. Dad." She bugged him all the way to the car.

'_The day turned out to be awesome. Dad and I went to the zoo which I know seems odd for a sixteen year old to love the zoo. After that we went to have lunch with Uncle Dick and then Dad took me to the art store so I could get more paint. We bummed around the mall for a while. Ended up taking his phone away from him cause he was getting calls from work. Dad smiled and chucked as I did that. After that we went back home so we could have dinner with Grandpa and Miss Diana. It was a nice start to my spring break.'_

Later that night after dinner Cassie found herself leaning against her father before he headed to the club for the night. "Hey Dad," she asked sitting up a bit. He hummed in answer. "Are you and Miss Diana dating?" Terry choked on a laugh. "Cassie, Diana is an old friend of your grandfather's. So it's safe to say that Diana and I are not dating." Cassie made a face. "To the public eye she acts as my bodyguard." He smiled shaking his head as he stood up. "I'll explain more when you're older. But, no she's not my girlfriend." He kissed her forehead. "Remember to be in bed at eleven and I'll see you tomorrow morning." She gave him a quick hug goodnight as he headed upstairs to change.

'_Okay. So they aren't dating. What the hell did Dad mean by 'old friends'? Miss Diana is almost the same age as Dad! I don't get it. Time for bed. Goodnight Gotham. Diary end entry one.'_

0-*- **10001** -*-0

_**A/N: First of all thanks to the guest who reviewed the last chapter. Wish you reviewed under an username so I can send you a message. Don't know about you but when I get drunk I say things I don't really mean. There's really no filter, if you want to call it that, that stops you from saying the things that you shouldn't. So sorry if you felt there was some bashing going on. -Ace**_


	12. Chapter 12

Collection

Acethebatdog2039

**Chapter 12**: A Favor

**Summary:** At the anniversary party for Wayne Enterprises there is an enemy among them.

**Timeline:** Terry is around 40ish here. Takes place after '_Diary Entry One_.'

0-*- **10001** -*-0

'_Today in other news: Wayne Enterprises CEO and Chairman of the Board Terence McGinnis was able to hold off another attempt of a hostile takeover. That would be five attempts this month. We were unable to reach McGinnis for comment. Tonight Wayne Enterprises celebrates its anniversary; rumor is that Bruce Wayne will be in attendance.'_

"The target?" The man turned the TV down looking up at his employer. "He'll be there tonight. He has no choice." The woman handed a photo over to him. "I want him dead. Doesn't matter how you do it; just make sure he's dead." She paused in the doorway. "Make sure you can't be tracked." With that she left the room.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

Priscilla Roy, Terry's personal assistant, rushed into the office holding two cups of coffee. She placed one in front of Terry and handed the other one to Bruce. "Anything else?" She asked biting her lip trying not to look nervous. Terry smiled taking a drinking telling her 'no' and 'thank you' before she rushed off.

"She seemed anxious." Bruce commented drinking from his cup. "It's you. You make people nervous, Bruce," Terry put his cup down in front of him. "Everyone coming tonight," Terry asked.

"I believe so. Clark will be here. He'll be the only league member other than Diana." The old man took another drink of his coffee. "That reminds me." Terry looked up from the file he was reading. "Hired a few more bodyguards for tonight."

"More?" Terry put the file down. "Do you think that's necessary?" He sat back in his chair. "I do, yes. Every time someone tries to pull this company from under us there's a rumor of an attempt on your life. We're not taking any chances tonight." Terry nodded. "That the reason you asked Clark to come?" The old man just smirked.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

Cassie tugged at her hair making a face. "Stop it." Both her father and grandfather said as they sat at one of the huge dining tables. She wasn't use to these high class events and from the look of it her father still wasn't use to them as well. She sat between her father and grandfather, Grandpa looked bored and her Dad looked as if he was trying not to fall asleep in his chair. "When can we go home," she whispered. "Not till later," Terry said fixing his tie.

Cassie looked around the table, her uncles and her cousin Jimmy had come tonight. It was strange to think that her cousin was older than her father, but Uncle Tim said that's what grandpa got for waiting to have her Dad. "Bruce?" Terry whispered. Bruce hummed. "Can we go home?" The question from her father caused the group at the table to laugh softly. "I wish," was Bruce's answer.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

The table clapped politely as Terry went to stand at the podium. "Everyone Tamara Fox, our Chief financial officer." Terry cleared his throat softly. "I've never been one for speeches so I'll make this quick." He smiled as the crowd chuckled with him. "I've been lucky enough to be part of the Wayne family since I was sixteen years old, because of a man who wanted nothing more to give a young man a second chance." He looked over at Bruce really quick smiling softly. "We employ the largest part of this city's work-force. I'm proud to say a good number of them are here tonight."

Terry paused really quick in his little speech turning his note card over. "We are the forerunners in the fields of technology and engineering. Not because of myself or Mister Wayne but because of the hard work and dedication of all those here. We wouldn't be the company we are without you. So for that I thank you." Tamara handed a glass of champagne. "Here is to another century of the best and brightest."

0-*- **10001** -*-0

"Clark," Terry extended his hand for retried Superman to shake. "It's Kal now, Terry." Terry chuckled. "Of course, I'm sorry." Kent patted him on the back. "Some days I feel like I need a score card for everything." Kent chuckled agreeing with him. "How you handing being a single father?" Terry smiled finding his daughter dancing with Dick. "Pretty good, I think. No screaming matches yet, so that's good. She's much more relaxed than I was at that age." Kent nodded in agreement again. "Kal, do you mind if I steal this handsome man away from you?" Diana took ahold of Terry's hand dragging him to the dance floor. "Don't hurt him Diana," Kent chuckled going to sit next to Bruce at the table. "Well at least you haven't died of boredom yet." Bruce just rolled his eyes at the man.

"You could have asked you know. You didn't have to steal me away." Terry teased. She put her hand on his shoulder, while his went to her hip as they danced. "True, but that much more fun." Terry laughed. "Fatherhood looks good on you, Terry." He blushed a little. "Is that so, Miss Prince? Are you making me an offer?" Terry seemed to take after his father in his dry wit. "Your father would be upset if I said yes." Terry spun them around in time with the beat. "He's still in love with you. I think he would kill me in my sleep." Diana stole a glance at the man over Terry's shoulder. "He is, isn't he?"

0-*- **10001** -*-0

'_Do you have eyes on the target?'_ His radio popped to life. "I do. He's dancing with his bodyguard." Even across three streets he still had a good eye on the party on the rooftop balcony of the Wayne Enterprises building. He watched as the current CEO and the lovely dark haired woman walked away from the dance floor. Without using a laser dot he lined up his shot. Once the waiter passed he pulled the trigger three times. "He'll be dead before he hits the floor." He informed his employer. _'Good.'_

0-*- **10001** -*-0

The noise was deafening. It felt like he was kicked in the chest. Diana caught him before he hit the floor. All he heard was his name being called over and over again by several people. Tim was at his side in an instant; Dick was holding a crying Cassie. Tim undid his shirt pulling his tie away. "He's wearing a vest!" Tim cried. "He's got a vest on." Tim patted his face. "You're going to be okay, T." Terry nodded softly. "Bruce? Cassie?" Tim looked over his shoulder. Kent was all but holding the old man up. "He's okay, Kal has him." He stole a glance at Dick who gave thumbs up. "So is Cassie." The current Batman nodded laying his head on Diana's arm. "So glad you talked me into the vest, Di."

0-*- **10001** -*-0

After a trip to the hospital that had the forty year old whining the whole time the Bat Family finally made it home a little after midnight with a very bruised and pissed off Terry. "Well you do know how to throw a party, Terry." Tim teased setting Terry's ruined suit jacket on the back of a chair. "As to be one of the more interesting parties we've had." Dick joined in on the teasing. Terry glared at them both before doing so to Bruce. "Couldn't you have adopted house plants instead?"

With Diana's help he dropped down in the one of chairs in the living room. "Just think of this way, Terry. You have a cracked sternum, a broken collarbone, and one cracked rib. It could have been worse." Terry blinked a few times. "Yeah, I could have a few more holes to breathe out of." Terry's head hit the headrest of the chair as the pain meds kicked in. "Terry about the would-be assassin?" Tim asked helping Bruce sit next to drugged up man. "I got someone on it."

0-*- **10001** -*-0

"He had a vest on, ma'am." The contact killer said softly into the phone. "I'll get him this time. He'll be unable to move well. Most of the bodyguards are stationed outside the home. One clear shot through the window and he'll be done for." The killer didn't even notice someone sneaking up behind him. '_You fail me this time I will kill you myself.'_ She said. "Yes, ma'am." The killer turned around running right into a man's chest. "I believe I'll kill you myself." Grabbing the man around the neck he took the phone from him speaking to the woman. "You better pray I don't find you." He hung up the phone snapping the man's neck with one hand.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

Terry's eyes opened as his phone rang in his jacket pocket. Cassie handed it to him before sitting at his feet. "Hello." There was a paused before the other person answered. _'Brother, I found him. I'm tracking the woman who hired him. For the time being you are safe.' _Terry's eyes closed. "I owe you one, D."

Terry could hear the smirked from the other end of the phone. _'I believe you owe me two, Terry. Goodnight brother.'_ The man hung up before he could answer. "Who was that, Dad?" Cassie looked up at him as he put the phone on the arm rest. Tim and Dick shared a look. Bruce gave Terry a disapproving look. "Don't worry about it, kiddo."

0-*- **10001** -*-0

_**A/N: Before you ask, yes that is Damian. You'll see him soon, I swear. Thinking of two more chapters for this then going to move on to some other Batman Beyond stories I'm working on. Again thanks to who has reviewed.-Ace.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Collection

Acethebatdog2039

**Chapter 13:** The Irish Side

**Summary:** Terry just wasn't Bruce's son. His mother has a large family. One less now.

**Timeline:** Terry is around 40ish here. Takes place after '_Diary Entry One_' & _'A Favor.'_

0-*- **10001** -*-0

"You really did open a nightclub." Terry couldn't help but chuckle. He turned around to find his older half-brother standing in his office. "Here I thought it was a cover-story with your daughter. Who is beautiful by the way." It never bothered him that his brother just decided to enter his nightclub through a window. After all look who they had an example growing it wasn't a surprise that they would enter buildings through the windows.

Terry sat on the edge of his desk. "Bruce knows Damian." The older man shrugged. He didn't seem to be bothered by that fact. "He's been giving me dirty looks all week."

"You should be used to those by now then." Damian reminded Terry a lot of Bruce, mostly from the way he moved. The same he guessed could be said for him. "Father likes to believe the worse in some people." Damian found his mini fridge pulling out a bottle of water.

"Yes, well he does that." Terry shook his head no when his brother offered him one. "How are your boys?" Damian smiled a little. "Good. They're well. Nathaniel will be starting second grade and Darius will be in preschool in the fall."

Terry smiled. "That's great. I'll have to see them before they go back to school." Terry knew that Bruce kept up with Damian but did he know about his two grandsons? Terry doubted. "If they're anything like you they'll try and take over their school," Terry teased. That caused a light chuckle from his brother.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

The music pulsated through the club as Terry walked around the bar checking in with everyone. They were doing a special for the kids on the spring break. With the kids in the club there was no alcohol being served. "Hey John," He patted one of his bartenders on the back. "Hey boss," the young man smiled. A red strobe light passed over them. "How we doing tonight?" Terry reached down to make himself up a glass of water.

"Pretty good, this was a good idea, Boss. The kids are coming in waves. Your daughter is here with some friends. Saw her a bit ago. Think she's on the dance floor, somewhere." Terry scanned the dance floor for Cassie. He spotted her dancing with some of her friends. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my office. Tommy has the floor." Tommy was his club manager, a smart kid; Tommy was the son of his board members. The kid just needed a chance. Just like Terry did all those years ago. "Sure thing, T." John went back to filing drink orders.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

He wasn't really in his office. The door was locked and making it look like he was in a meeting of some sorts. What he really was doing was running over rooftops, one of his favorite pastimes. His radio beeped. "Go ahead O."

'_Not O.'_ He didn't even miss a step as he hopped over the wall. "What's up, B?" A back flip over another wall before he started running again. _'Where are you?' _Terry paused. "Doing a quick patrol before heading back to the club. Why what's up?"

'_You need to come home.' _Whatever it was didn't sound good. Something in the tone of Bruce's voice. "What happened?" His heart started to race. What If something happened to Cassie while he was on patrol? _'Terry. Your grandfather passed away about an hour ago.' _Terry was pretty sure his heart just stopped. He sucked in a deep hard breathe, it hurt. "What happened?"

'_He had a stroke. I'm sorry Terry.' _Terry had to lean against an A/C unit. "Can… can you…" Bruce beat him to it. _'Diana is on her way to pick up Cassie.' _Terry nodded a few times even though Bruce couldn't see him. _'The car is on the way. Diana set something for you change into so you can head straight to the house.' _There was a pause before a soft:_ 'Terry?'_

"I'm here. Sorry." He needed to get to his mother's family. But breathing would help first. _'Don't be sorry. Don't worry about Cassie. We got her.' _Terry nodded again. "I'll call you when I know more."

0-*- **10001** -*-0

Cian Reid was the son of two Irish immigrants, a man who just wanted to make his parents proud. Cian was a retired Gotham City homicide detective who served with both Barbara and her father, Jim, a man who raised all six of his children after the death of his wife. Terry grew up in the restaurant that his grandfather had opened when he was four years old. The place that Terry learned to cook from both Cian and his namesake, Uncle Terence, the restaurant was home away from home.

Terry didn't even bother to knock he just walk into the restaurant. His cousin Kelly was the first person to greet him. She gave him a hard hug holding onto him. She had her mother, Jade's red hair with her father, Marcas' hazel eyes. "I can't believe he's gone." She muttered against his shoulder. He rubbed her back kissing the side of her head. He was moving on autopilot like when Matt died. There were hugs all over as more family showed up. Terry went to make more coffee for everyone. Taking a cup he went to sit next to his favorite uncle.

"Hey kid," Terence said softly. The man's dark red hair was lighter now than Terry remembered. More grey than anything. The man was only a few years younger than Tim Drake. The retired Marine looked drained, his wife, Shannon held his other hand. "How's Cassie, Terry?" His godmother asked rubbing her husband's back. "She's okay." He said softly. He had brought his daughter around a few times. Only when there was a small amount of family around, he didn't want to overwhelm her. "Who's missing?" He asked softly. He looked around trying to find who was missing.

"Rosaleen and Iassan went to pick up Liam." Terry nodded. One of the baby cousins came to climbed into his lap. It was Kelly's youngest daughter. She laid her head on his shoulder. She had her grandpa Marcas' black hair. She snuggled into Terry's chest with her arms around his neck. Kelly sighed smiling sadly at her daughter. "I miss papa," she said. "We do too, baby." Terry said running a hand down her hair.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

It was five am when Terry came home. He rubbed his face walking into the kitchen. He was surprised when he found his other family sitting in the kitchen waiting for him, minus his daughter. He dropped in a seat next to Dick and Bruce. Dick rubbed his back in a comforting way. Terry leaned into the touch. He was thankful having them waiting for him. He loved them all. The loss of his grandfather only made him worry about losing Bruce. Losing them all.

Resting his elbows on the table Terry hid his face in his hands. Another hand came to rest on his back. Thank God for Bruce. Terry knew this man was going to be his rock for this. Bruce and Cian had gotten a long beautifully. The two men were friends, while Bruce couldn't tell Cian that he was Batman but they could share stories of other things. Dick patted his back once more before all of them but Bruce left the kitchen. With the door closed Terry felt the tears fall.

With one hand on Terry's neck and the other on his arm Bruce squeezed his hands lightly. They sat like this for what felt like hours before one of them spoke. "The funeral is in a few days. He would have wanted you there." Terry leaned into Bruce's touch. "I can't believe he's gone." Terry muttered.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

They sent him to bed a little before seven. Bruce made him eat. Diana all but shoved it down his throat. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. When he woke up sometime around three he felt someone snuggle into him. At first he thought it was Kelly's daughter, he smiled when he saw it was his own daughter. Cassie had her head on his shoulder with an arm around his chest. Terry kissed the top of her head.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

The funeral was a mix of Irish traditions with a lot of police funeral customs. As one of the pallbearers Terry was dressed in the same suit as his five uncles. After everything was said and done they were all at back at the family restaurant, the Reid family along with members of the Bat family. Since coming back from the church Terry hadn't left the table he and Bruce were sitting at. Cassie was getting to know all her cousins and aunts and uncles. Terry just wished it was under better circumstances.

He was in autopilot, just trying to take one day at a time. One second at a time. Diana pushed a cup of tea in front of him. He gave her a small smile in thanks as she sat next to Bruce. With his mother and father gone, his brother and now his grandfather… he would take it one day at a time.

His Uncle Terence came over with a double shot of Irish whiskey, one for Terry and the other for Bruce. The retired Marine knew that older man doesn't drink and saved time by pouring Terry a double. Bruce watched as his son went to stand with the other men of the family as they all raised their shot glasses in salute to the man that started their family.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

_**A/N: And now I'm sad. This idea came out of the blue. Wrote most of it today. One more chapter guys. Thanks again to everyone! - Ace. P.S. Go Hawks! **_


	14. Chapter 14

Collection

Acethebatdog2039

_Chapter 14: Earthquake_

_Summary: The aftermath of an another Gotham earthquake leaves one bat out of commission._

_Timeline: Terry is twenty-four._

0-*- **10001** -*-0

"Bruce!" Tim rushed passed the crowd of people. Tim's arm was in a soft cast, he had a cut above his eye. A nurse was cleaning a cut on the side of Bruce's face. "He's in surgery right now." The nurse gave him a soft smile before walking away. Tim took her seat next to his adopted father. "How bad…?"

"Broken ribs, one hip is broken, part of his pelvis, part of his left leg, his right ankle… and," he trailed off. Tim wondered what could be worse than all of that already. "And what?" Tim frowned. "He has a large group of microfractures in his back. At the base of his spine, the doctor says the breaks are pressing on part of his lower back causing him unable to feel his feet and part of his lower legs." Tim sighed softly looking away. Diana showed up with cups of coffee while they waited for news.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

Bruce was on the phone with Terry's mother who was stuck in another part of the ruined city. After telling the woman that Terry was in good hands he hung up with her to go meet with the doctor. The doctor informed them that the surgery went pretty well, they wanted to keep an eye on Terry's back. The doctor said something a Lumbar puncture to inject pain medication into Terry's back to help with the pain. The doctor led Bruce into Terry's room. The young man was laying as of right now the best position for him, on his side. It wasn't on his broken ribs or any other broken bones he had gotten in the earthquake.

"Hey old man," a soft grunt from the bed, Bruce thanked the doctor as the younger man left. He went to sit next to the bed in Terry's line of slight. "Long time no see," Terry's face was a little bruised. "I wanna go home…" Bruce rested his cane against the bed as he sat down. "I know you do, Terry, but you can't. Not for a while." Terry whined a little. Bruce would blame the drugs. "Just sleep. I got you."

0-*- **10001** -*-0

The next time he woke up Bruce was gone, Diana was in his seat. Terry's eyes focused slowly, the pain meds were kicking in. He hated being all fuzzy. "Hey you," her gentle voice reached his ears. "Where's Bruce?" His voice was cracked from almost no use and all the yelling from the last few days. "He'll be right back, hon." She said. "He went to talk to the doctors." She reached out to gently touch his hair, moving it from his eyes. His eyes closed, he thought for a second he fell asleep again. The hand on his shoulder woke him up. "The doctor said you're doing pretty well, Terry." Bruce had come back. Terry's eyes opened back up looking up at the old man.

"Heard from your mother, they're doing okay." Bruce wouldn't tell them that his mother and brother had both gotten hurt in the quake. Matt had a broken arm and collar bone from a fall and Mary had a few broken ribs and her shoulder had popped out of place. They were luckier than Terry. They didn't have a building dropped on them. "With the city the way it is, it's going to take them awhile to get out here."

0-*- **10001** -*-0

The next couple of weeks went slowly for Terry. It felt like everyone was in better shape than him. Then again most of the where, not everyone was hurt badly, but they were hurt. The doctors told him if he tried to get out of bed again they would tie him to the bed. He was bored. He wanted the tubes taken out of him, mostly the one in his dick out. The city had started to rebuild and while it was doing that he was healing. Slowly. They said months it would take him to get back to even thinking of walking again.

That is if he could ever do that again. His feet and toes would go numb from the break in his lower back. The lower part of his spinal cord was damaged in the fall. The numbing feeling in his feet drove him nuts. His doctors said another surgery would be needed to fix the rest of the damage. At least one of them was hopeful of his chance to walk again, she was a bright woman. Terry had a feeling she was a friend of the Wayne family.

"Knock knock." Tim's smiling face entered his room. "Hey kid." He came in the room with a book bag on his shoulder. "Figured you could get use to seeing another face around here." Tim sat the bag next to Terry's bed. "Hey man." Terry smiled for the first time in hours. "Now don't laugh at me Terry, but I brought a board game for us to play. Something a bit different than what the old man has brought you to do." Tim smiled pulling the game out of the bag,

0-*- **10001** -*-0

It was his first week home after almost four months in the hospital. He had proven his doctors wrong. He was moving around with the aid of forearm crutches. It took a while for him to get use to, but once he did he could move around pretty good. Terry still couldn't use stairs so his bed room was moved downstairs to the first floor. There was a small welcome home party for him, mostly his friends and his mother's family. It was a nice change of pace for the young man.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

After bed rest had ended for his newest back surgery Terry was back on the road of recovery. He was able to use his crutches to get himself to the kitchen. They were all smiling at him when he entered. "What's going on?" he asked. They wouldn't tell him. Said it was a surprise. Next Terry found himself with Dick, Tim, Barbara, Diana, and Bruce at the league tower.

Dick and Tim smiled at them as they went to the training room. They couldn't hold it anymore. "Can we tell him?" They both asked Bruce. Bruce just nodded as they both broke into a long rambling that Terry couldn't keep up with. He looked at Bruce; the old man explained it to him. Using the zero gravity in the training room it would allow Terry to be able to move like he did before the earthquake.

With Tim and Dick's help Terry stood in the center of the room as Bruce turned the zero gravity on. At first with his feet off the ground Terry held onto the older men. Dick let to show the kid what he could in the training room. "Come on, kid!" Tim gave him a gentle push sending Terry towards Dick. "You'll get the hang of it, T. It's like swimming." Tim smiled.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

Terry found it comforting being in the training room like this. His body didn't hurt. For the first time in months nothing hurt. He was able to do flips and spins like he use to again. He saw Barbara and Diana smiling as Mr. Kent came to join them. His son Connor came out with him. The current Superman came to visit him as much as he could; the two men had become close friends. "Is this what it's like to fly?" Terry asked the two Supermen. They both smiled. Terry did a little handstand, smiling and waving at everyone else in the control room. Terry could swear he saw Bruce smile.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

**_A/N: I got lazy. Sorry. Was going to do some flashbacks but that didn't happen. And yes, I will one more chapter. One more, ya hear? One more. -Ace_**


	15. Chapter 15

Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Summary: Episode Tags_: Babel, Sneak Peek, __Big Time/Betrayal, Out of the Past_

Chapter 15: Episode Tags

0-*- **10001** -*-0

_Babel_

He had bruises on his chest from where Ace jumped on him. It didn't help that Mad Stan tried to blow him up a few hours before. From the way Bruce was moving the old man was hurting too. Terry had never taken a dog or anything to a vet before. Big bad Ace hid behind him once he came back from the zoo. The dog really looked scared.

Terry felt bad for the dog. The big leather muzzle on Ace almost made him look small. Terry rubbed Ace's ears. The old man just wanted to know if the mutt was alright, but to Terry the dog almost looked guilty. Once they were back in the car after the hundred-ish pound dog getting looked at Terry pulled the muzzle off.

"Hey buddy," Ace bushed his nose against Terry's cheek. "I know. You're sorry. It's okay." Ace gave him a quick lick. "I'm sure he forgives you too." The dog curled up in a ball in the seat next to him laying his large head on Terry's leg as he drove them home.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

_Sneak Peek_

'_He means a lot to you, doesn't he?' –Ian Peek_

'_Yeah, he does.' –Terry McGinnis_

_-During the Episode-_

When Matt said it was Batman on the T.V. his heart started to race. He really thought he was going to start hyperventilating. His chest hurt. All the work that Bruce had done for the city was going to go up in smoke by tonight. Everything the old man had given up.

It was his fault. All his fault. All of it. How was he going to tell Bruce? Oh God what would his mother say? His phone started to ring. He had to tell Bruce he was sorry. It was all he could do. That and make it up to the old man. Anyway he could.

_-Post-Episode-_

After everything was said and done with that Peek jerk Terry wanted to stay the night with Bruce. He really did hate leaving the old man alone sometimes. After his shower he went about cleaning and straighten up the cave. There really wasn't much to do; Bruce kept the cave pretty clean.

Ace followed him around with a tennis ball wagging his tail. Terry gave him a little smile patting his head. "Where's the old man?" He asked the dog. Ace barked dropping the ball. He raced off to grab it before it rolled to far away.

"I thought you went home." Bruce commented coming down the stairs. Terry looked up from cleaning off one of the tables. "I asked my mom if I could stay over if that's fine with you. She said it was cool since it was Friday."

Bruce shrugged going to sit in his chair. Terry brushed some of his still wet hair out of his face as he sat on the table top he just cleaned off. Ace brought him the tennis ball again. "I'm sorry," the teenager said softly. At first Terry wasn't sure if the old man heard him. "It wasn't your fault, kid. There's always that one piece of trash that gets lucky." He offered the younger man a small smile.

Terry nodded once before looking up at Bruce. "Hungry?" He asked hopping off the table and stealing the ball away from Ace.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

_Big Time/Betrayal _

As Terry watched his onetime buddy fall over the bridge he couldn't help but feel something. He wasn't sure what it was anymore. "I'm sorry; I know how hard it is to go against a friend." The old man did really sound apologetic. Terry shook his head walking away. "I outgrew him, that's all."

When they got back to the cave Terry hadn't said a word he just changed and sat on one of the tables in the cave. Bruce came down with a mug of coffee pushing it into Terry's hand. "Drink," the old man ordered. Terry took a drink. It wasn't coffee. It was tea.

"Tea fixes everything?" He said quietly. "Alfred always thought so." Bruce said sitting in his chair. Bruce told him all about Two-Face. About how the man was one of his best friends and about the accident that Bruce still felt responsible for to this very day. Terry knew what that felt like. "I feel like I let him down," The teenager said quietly. "You didn't, Terry. He let you down. Now drink your tea."

0-*- **10001** -*-0

_Out of the Past_

"Worst vacation ever," Terry crossed his arms on the plane from New Cuba. He was sitting in the co-pilot seat as Bruce flew them. Terry didn't know the old man knew how to fly a plane. Then again he really shouldn't be surprised. Bruce could do everything but cook. "That sucked. So much," there was a bruise under his eye from when Talia/Ra's hit him. "The next time one of your old girlfriends shows up sick the dog on them." Bruce said nothing. Terry frowned. "Do we even count that as a girlfriend…I mean… Ew. I'll stop."

"Thank you."

Terry huffed out a breathe. "Can we go to Florida?" Bruce shook his head no. "Oh come on. Please?" Terry told him that his mother and brother had taken a trip to Ireland. "You're comparing Ireland to Florida?"

"They both rain a lot." Bruce had to give him that. The kid deserved a little vacation. Bruce gave in. "Fine, we'll take a day trip." Terry threw both arms up in excitement.

After finding a landing strip and a hotel for the day Bruce had to get some extra clothes seeing as they lost their stuff in the fire at New Cuba. Terry saw the looks from the women at the stores when they saw Bruce. The teenager rolled his eyes. He heard a few of the women whisper that the old man was handsome. One woman stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Honey, is your dad married?" She asked. Terry glared at her. He was never so thankful to be out of a store in his life.

Terry didn't waste any time on heading to the beach. Since Bruce had found a private island to land on the beach was empty. After the day they both had Bruce was grateful for that. "Too bad we don't have the mutt. He would love this." Terry said, pulling off his shirt. "A big black dog at the beach?" Bruce sat on the chair that was already out.

"Throw him in the water. He would be fine." Terry kicked off his flip flops before running for the water trying not to let the sand burn his feet. Bruce followed him slower than the teenager. "You act like you've never been to a beach before," the water hit his toes.

"Uh, Bruce, the last time I was at the beach the suit was trying to kill me." The kid went under the water for a second before popping back up. The water went up to his knees now. It felt good. This was a good idea after all. "When we get back home I was thinking of training you a little more."

Terry bobbed with the water. "Some hand to hand?" The kid smiled. "Might as well. I'm not going to stay like this for long. A few days, maybe a week or two. We should do some training while we can." Terry smiled. He was only a few feet away from the kid now. "Can you teach me that thing you do…?" Terry made a lot of hand motions to get his point across. Bruce had an idea what he talking about. "Sure."

"Hey Terry?" He was right next to the teenager. "Yeah?" The kid stood up to his full height. "This is for taking me to that musical." Bruce dunked him under the water. When Terry popped back up he laughed and jumped on Bruce. Maybe he would enjoy these few weeks after all.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

_**A/N: And that's it for this one guys. Thanks so much for all the love. I'll be getting the next new story up soon. Really. Maybe, if you're good I'll write a few more of the drabbles. -Ace**_


End file.
